Perry
Thatsmyidol, also known as Perry, is a survivor from the After the Dark series. During the After the Dark Awards Ceremony, Perry won the award for Saddest PC Death, was part of the award for Most Unexpected Moment, for his death in After the Dark, and was runner up for Best Duo, alongside Tyler for their work in All Stars. He is also one of three members of the After the Dark Hall of Fame. Profile Name (Age): Current Residence: Personal Claim Of Fame: Hobbies: Pet Peeves: 3 Words To Describe You: If you were on a fire, what would be the one thing you would rescue?: Why do you think you will survive?: ' Seasons After the Dark Perry participated in the first season of ''After the Dark as a 43 year old computer programmer, who was recovering from alcoholism. Seeing his character as a sub-par survivalist with less to offer a group, he formed an alliance with Tommy, Purry, Marija, and Julia to ensure that he would make it into the bunker. The five-some all made it into the bunker with Jo, Dakota, and Sam. For the first couple of weeks, Perry participated in making house decisions. During Week 5 however, the group voted to kill Sam to free up oxygen for the baby Julia was going to deliver soon. In an act of desperation and anger, Sam stabbed Perry. Jo immediately shot Sam, angry with him for killing her best friend. The group then tried to perform a blood transfusion on Perry, in an attempt to save him, but it was unsuccessful and Perry died of his wounds after surviving for five weeks. Perry did not survive '''After the Dark. The Last of Us Perry next appeared in the seventh season of After the Dark as a 38 year old, daltonic teacher. Originally, he participated in a scheme to get him into a group with Natalie, TJ, and some other of his friends, but this planned failed and he landed in the Survivor Group. Over the course of the game, Perry acted under the leadership of Luke who led the majority of his group to survival. In Week 2, he escaped Baylor University with the group, and amputated Purry's arm in an attempt to save her from her infection. He then took the group to see his previous student Carrie, who studied medicine. They took refuge in the hospital where she worked, and Carrie examined Purry. They eventually abandoned the hospital, with Purry and Carrie still inside, to look for a car. During Week 4, the group returned to the hospital to find fuel, but the hospital was locked from the inside. Perry climbed into the hospital through an air duct, only to find the corpse of his favorite student Carrie. After getting sick, crying, and mourning the loss of his friend, he openseda door for Fitz, who joins him in his search for fuel. They then went into the basement where they were attacked by a runner. At the last minute, Purry saved them, shooting the runner in the head. After Purry indicated her desire to die, Perry shot Purry. In the final battle, Perry lost his foot, but ultimately he survived The Last of Us. This character would later return for All Stars. All Stars Haunted Hill Category:After the Dark